Power conversion systems for driving loads, such as motors, typically receive AC input power which is converted to an internal DC bus for subsequent conversion to AC output power for driving a load. The system typically includes a converter circuit which receives the AC input power for producing the internal DC bus, and an inverter circuit which receives the internal DC bus for producing the AC output power. The converter circuit and the inverter circuit each typically include multiple controlled switching devices, such as Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBT's), for producing the aforementioned DC bus and AC output power, respectively. However, load activity, such as sudden motor acceleration, deceleration, load application and/or load removal, can propagate back to the DC bus, thereby causing the DC bus to temporarily shift and/or destabilize. Such load disturbances on the DC bus can reduce overall system margins and render the power conversion system susceptible to undesirable resonance or over/under voltage faults. A need therefore exists to provide a power conversion system for driving a load which mitigates one or more of the foregoing disadvantages.